Atelofobia
by L. Salander
Summary: One-Shot. Todos tenemos un miedo. Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Es la pregunta y el miedo que Seiya Kou, el cantante más admirado y famoso no puede superar.


**ATELOFOBIA**

Estoy escribiendo las últimas frases de la canción que le dedicaré a ella. A mi princesa. No hay manera en que no reciba este mensaje. Vuelvo a leer la última frase y me convenzo que es la ideal.

_"__No volveré a preguntarte si soy lo suficientemente bueno_

_Espero que él si lo sea en tu mundo de romanticismo_

_Y que esa rosa roja llene tu ocaso como lo hubiese hecho yo"_

Desde que me topé con ella en aquella firma de autógrafos, me impactaron sus ojos azules. Inmediatamente pensé que vendría a pedir mi firma pero ella estaba concentrada en otro hombre que a duras penas la soportaba. Cuando mi evento llegó a su fin, ella estaba llorando sentada al otro lado del centro comercial. Ignoré a mis guardaespaldas y con toda la seguridad de ser un ídolo de masas internacional, me acerqué a ella.

\- ¡No llores! ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Te invito a cenar! Un millón de chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar…

\- Sí… pero yo no pertenezco a ese millón de chicas.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y me dejó plantado. Yo, un cantante de fama internacional, que vendía estadios enteros en menos de una hora, que tenía récords y premios internacionales… me había dejado sintiéndome como un idiota. Una chica común y corriente me había rechazado cuando yo me había dado el lujo de rechazar citas con actrices, cantantes y modelos de la élite internacional y que aún continuaban rogándome por salir. Me sentí humillado pero me fui a mi hotel de 5 estrellas.

Aquel episodio hizo que no pudiera dormir y viniera mi terapeuta de cabecera.

\- ¿Qué nos sucede esta vez?

\- Necesito dormir… No quiero que me vuelvan a dar ataques de pánico…

\- ¿Por qué te darían? – odiaba que me hablaran en tono condescendiente y más sabiendo que le pagaba a esa mujer más de 1500 dólares la hora.

\- ¡No te hagas la estúpida, Kakyuu! – perdí el control antes de lo deseado.- ¡Tú sabes perfectamente por qué!

Kakyuu respiró lentamente y dejó su actitud que tanto me molestaba. Por fin, se mostró comprensiva.

\- ¿Qué lo detonó?

\- Ayer vi a una chica muy hermosa en la firma de autógrafos. Pero nunca volteó a verme. Yo no existía. Parecía que le estaba rogando a un hombre que no parecía darse cuenta que tenía a su lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y luego éste la desdeñó. Y la vi sollozar. Me acerqué a ella con toda la seguridad que pude para invitarla a cenar y poder consolarla. Y me rechazó.

\- Comprendo… ¿Y?

\- Cuando se iba caminando, dije en voz baja… _"¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno?_"

\- Tu talón de Aquiles…

\- Es la verdad, Kakyuu… tú y yo sabemos que toda esta carrera, todo este éxito y premios que tengo, nunca llenarán lo que padezco. No soy suficiente… ¡Nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno!

Así me sentía desde que era un niño. Nunca fui bueno en la escuela porque me distraía mucho. Así que mis padres optaron por la educación en casa. No se me daba eso de socializar pero sí el arte. Un día, me vieron cantando frente al espejo. Creyeron que podría ser bueno y yo también, por un segundo, pero cuando me consiguieron un agente, se concentraron más en mi apariencia que en mi voz, diciendo que sólo tendría que grabar, mis fallos se arreglarían en el estudio y lo demás sería playback. Las presentaciones serían grandes espectáculos de luz con bailarines alrededor. Me daba terror equivocarme en las coreografías. Desde afuera, yo era un ídolo de masas, bien vestido, cantante famoso que tenía miles de fanáticas, que recibía premios, que era rico y vivía la vida que todos deseaban. Desde adentro, me sentía como un monigote que recibía órdenes para seguir ganando dinero.

Y ver a esa chica y que me rechazara, era regresar al terror de no alcanzar la perfección en nada, el regreso de todas mis imperfecciones, mi juez interno gritándome que no era bueno en lo que hacía. Temía que las cosas un día no salieran bien y la industria de la música me desterrara para siempre al saber que era un don nadie.

\- Pero esa chica no tiene por qué ponerte así… ¡Chicas te sobran, Seiya!

\- ¡Chicas que sólo buscan en mí la fantasía de un príncipe, no de lo que soy en realidad, un holograma!

\- Entiende que no puedes estarte comparando con los demás y diciéndote continuamente que no eres suficientemente bueno. Si no lo fueras, no estarías aquí…

\- Si fuera la cuarta parte de lo bueno que me hacen pretender ser… esa chica me hubiese dado la oportunidad de llevarla a cenar y limpiar sus lágrimas…

Kakyuu sacó unas pastillas para dormir.

\- Tendremos que seguir trabajando en esta atelofobia. No puedes seguir teniendo esta visión de ti mismo…

Dos días después, me preparaba para partir y en el aeropuerto, mis guardaespaldas me dejaban firmar los últimos autógrafos. Y de pronto, unos ojos azules que ya conocía se cruzaron con los míos.

\- ¿Me das tu firma, Seiya Kou?

\- Sí… claro… - firmé el CD y le sonreí. - ¿Tu nombre?

\- Serena. Y sí eres lo suficientemente bueno.

Me quedé helado. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Me lo gritaste cuando nos vimos en el centro comercial. Tal vez cuando vuelvas podamos salir y tener esa cena pendiente… No solamente eres bueno. El mejor. – me besó en los labios de una manera tan sincera que sacudió mi mundo y se despidió de mí mientras subía al avión. Kakyuu me esperaba y vio un cambio en mí.

\- ¿Esa era la chica de la que me hablaste? Creo que sí te ve suficientemente bueno, a mi parecer…

Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y mi corazón sintió una oleada de brisa nueva. Atelofobia o no pero tenía un nuevo impulso para intentarlo.

\- Suficientemente bueno… o tal vez el mejor… Es como intentaré verme ahora…


End file.
